TÓTUM REVOLÚTUM
by jlhp
Summary: "No lo encontraran" pensé y con todo el dolor del mundo sonreí. Empecé sentí dolor al respirar, "¡Maldita sea!" pensé. Había atravesado mi pulmón. Cada vez entró menos aire hasta que todo se nubló y se volvió negro.


"Rápido… Rápido…"

La lluvia caía, podía sentir cada gota húmeda que atravesaba mi chamarra provocándome escalofríos. Estaba silencioso y solo se podía oír el agua encharcada en la calle chocando con mis botas y las olas del mar, más salvajes que nunca. Gracias a Dios tenía buena vista porque de lo contrario ya me hubiera caído, pues sólo la luz que proviene de la enorme luna llena hace me hace posible el seguir caminando. El amargo y salado olor del mar me hace parar. Exhausto, sí, estoy exhausto. Llevo horas caminando sin encontrar dónde deshacerme de aquél talismán. Es peligroso, muy peligroso.

"¿Dónde estará?, no debe de estar lejos." Dijo alguien o lo _pensó._

"¡Corre!" me dije a mi mismo tenía que seguir andando. "Es muy importante", me recordé.

Me habían encontrado y estaban cerca. No me podían encontrar. O me deshacía de esto ahora o moriría en el intento. Tenía ganas de vomitar del nervio, sentía esa extraña sensación en la garganta.

Miraba con nerviosismo a todo lados no sabía donde esconderla pero de pronto vi que todavía estaba abierta una tienda de antigüedades, lo cuál se me hizo raro pero muy oportuno. Me metí a ella sacudiendo mi chamarra para quitarle el agua y encontré a un señor marcado por la vejez, de ojos azules pálidos, que se veían gigantes por sus gafas cuadradas, y con cejas blancas como la nieve al igual que el poco cabello que tenía. Me dirigí hacia él y le mostré lo que tenía.

—Es hermoso y antiquísimo-dijo con su voz más quebradiza, entusiasmado, abriendo mucho más sus ojos haciendo que se vieran tan grandes que tuve que reprimir mi risa.

—Si, lleva varias generaciones en mi familia. Cuenta la historia de mi familia que nuestra descendencia es vikinga y que nuestros antepasados tenían una extraña religión y esculpían a sus dioses en madera—no sabía que más decir y estaba nervioso.

Nos quedamos viendo un momento los ojos del talismán. Sus ojos están hechos de rubíes que brillaban con un rojo tan sangriento que hacía ver el talismán un poco sádico.

—Se supone que este dios era el de la sabiduría. Mi tío abuelo quiso redescubrir la historia y encontró que el dios era capas de leer la mente de todo el pueblo y así saber hasta el más intimo de sus pensamientos y cada 5 años, la persona que tenían un muy oscuro secreto, se hallaba muerto en el centro del pueblo al lado del pozo con una hoja en la mano en donde estaba escrito su más grande secreto. Después de muchos siglos, un chamán se había comunicado con Hemmelig, que era el nombre del dios. Éste le había dicho que la gente debía deshacerse de los secretos. Desde entonces se hizo una tradición que la gente echaba al pozo en un papel sus más oscuros secretos y nadie volvió a desaparecer jamás—dije.

—Y… ¿A qué se dedicaba su tío abuelo?-dijo hablando muy despacio. Se notaba que le había interesado mucho la historia, pues sus ojos habían crecido de nuevo.

—Bueno…—dije despacio mientras recordaba lo que mi madre me había contado de él—. Él era científico, y creía que una persona no usaba completamente la capacidad que tenía el cerebro y que si la utilizábamos un poco más era posible leer las mentes.

—Oh, muy interesante historia muchachito pero, ¿cuánto quieres por eso?—dijo y de repente se puso muy serio.

—Dos dólares—dije inmediatamente.

— ¡¿Dos….?-titubeó incrédulo, después se aclaró la garganta y dijo serenamente—. ¡Comprado!

Enseguida me dio los dos dólares, le di las gracias. "¡Gracias a ti!" había contestado el señor, y salí de la pequeña tienda.

Camine serenamente por la calle, seguía tan oscuro como hace rato, con la misma enorme luna llena y con el mismo olor repugnante. Ya no llovía. De repente me sentí inseguro, algo iba a pasar. Parecía una de esas películas de terror en las que sale un monstruo horrible hambriento de las coladeras, pero seguí caminando. De repente todo se hizo más luminoso y claro cuando volteé era demasiado tarde, la Jeep negra iba a toda velocidad a mí y se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros y me quede frío, no me moví y sólo sentí el golpe seco. Salí volando unas cuantas cuadras pero seguía vivo, sentía un dolor agonizante sentía mi costilla rota y como el hueso astillado había atravesado algo y todo lo empecé a ver borroso, sólo pude distinguir una figura muy alta y delgada y otra muy bajita y gorda. Oí sus pasos que cada vez se acercaban más a mí.

— ¿Dónde lo tendrá?-dijo una voz muy grave—. Eh tú… ve y busca en toda su ropa, en todos sus bolsillos.

"No lo encontraran" pensé y con todo el dolor del mundo sonreí, sentí dolor al respirar, "¡Maldita sea!" había atravesado mi pulmón. Cada vez entró menos aire hasta que todo se nublo y se volvió negro.


End file.
